Thalia une vie pour espérer et une vie pour aimer
by FougasseOdC
Summary: Je m'appelle Thalia Grace... Je me sens si seule... Luke j'ai dit non ; on ne l'abandonnera pas... Partez sans moi... Merci Percy mais sans façon... La vie de Thalia ; dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments ; du début de sa fugue jusqu'à... Où en faites ?


_**Première fiction Percy Jackson. Le personnage principal étant Thalia ; mais il y aura d'autres poi** **nts de vue ( Annabeth et Luke surtout )** **. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe...**_

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Je m'appelle Thalia Grace ; une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec un style Punk. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ; tout le monde me trouve différente et je ne m'intègre pas aussi bien que les autres. Les professeurs tentent de m'aider mais je refuse leur proposition.

Je me sens tout simplement seule et abandonnée... Ma mère est alcoolique ; une actrice de la télé ; je la déteste depuis dix longues années où elle a tenté de se rattraper mais je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'elle m'a fait et ce qu'elle lui a fait. Elle a dirigé nos destins ; nous a séparé. Mon petit frère ; Jason Grace a été vendu aux loups par ma mère. Vous devez vous demandé pourquoi mon père n'a rien dit ? C'est bien simple ; il a disparu dès que m'a mère lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte de mon frère ; sans laisser aucune nouvelle et depuis ce moment là ma mère a littéralement explosé ; m'a crié dessus comme si j'étais la responsable de la disparition de mon père.

A vrai dire ; mon père avait disparu une première fois ; quand je suis née. Mais quelques années plus tard il est revenu ; non pas pour moi mais pour flirter avec ma mère ; sa a bien marché jusqu'à se qu'il reparte et disparaisse de nos vies à jamais. Après tout pourquoi serait-il revenu une nouvelle fois nous briser ? Je le déteste lui aussi.

Si au moins Jason avait été encore là ; mais non lui aussi a disparu ; abandonner par ma mère... Il était si mignon avec ses petits chevaux blonds et ses yeux aussi bleus électriques que les miens. Ma mère dit que se sont les yeux de notre père ; comme si sa devait me réjouir !

\- Thalia ! Dépêche toi ! Tu vas encore être en retard ! J'entendis la domestique crié.

Je grogna ; la domestique de maman est très strict ; elle a toujours ses cheveux gris maintenus en un chignon relevé par des pinces et des élastiques ; elle est ridée et pense que je devrais aller en maison de correction ; car je ne fais que des bêtises depuis que mon frère a disparu pour monter ma colère. J'accumule les heures de colle et sa me tient éloigner de ce monde horrible qu'est ma maison. Je me leva lentement avant que Mme Tod arrive. C'est le nom de la domestique.

J'avais comme même une bonne amie ; elle s'appelait Clarisse ; mais elle aussi est partie. Sans me laisser de nouvelles en même temps que notre prof de sport Mr Hedge. Il n'y a pas eu d'alertes enlèvement ou quoi mais ses parents l'ont tout simplement laissé partir. Je l'adorais car elle était combattante ; elle se fichait du règlement et c'était la meilleure avec moi en lutte. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Elle a du se dire que je n'en valais plus la peine elle aussi ; après tout même si on s'adorait ; on était très différentes ; et elle aimait la mode ; sauf qu'elle ne le montrait pas ; que moi je déteste sa. Un pantalon noir déchiré et un débardeur noir sa me suffit ; elle aussi sa lui suffisait au début ; mais après...

Je voyageais beaucoup étant petite ; maintenant nous sommes à Los Angeles et ma mère ne compte pas partir d'ici de sitôt. C'est dommage car si il y a bien un truc que j'adorais c'était prendre l'avion ; je me sentais vivante dans ses moments là... On ne voyageait jamais dans la mer ou dans le métro ; j'ignore pourquoi ; mais ma mère trouve que c'est trop dangereux. Pourtant on entend plus souvent parler de crash d'avion que de bateaux échoués à la télévision ; pour le peu que je la regarde.

J'adore les balançoires ; mais je me blesse toujours quand je joue avec... Comme l'autre jour ; bien que sa ne soit plus trop de mon âge ; j'y suis aller ; et bien je me suis faite une entorse au poignet en attérissant dans la marre. Je me balançais puis j'ai sauté ; j'aime bien sauté dans l'eau de la balançoire ; et l'eau m'a comme rejeté ; sa ma touché au poignet gauche et depuis j'ai mal ; sa va car je suis droitière !

Je suis donc en train de me lever ; mais la domestique se ramène ; elle me prend par une oreille et me balance dans la salle de bain ; ma mère me regarde et me crie de me dépêchez... Elle se fiche complètement de se que la domestique me fait... Je les déteste !

Je m'habille en vitesse et prend une tartine de pain avant de prendre mon sac ; il est noir. Et de m'en aller ; fuyant le domicile familial à tout jamais.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Je m'appelle Luke Castellan ; je suis dans la banlieue de Los Angeles ; je coure...Je suis blond au yeux bleus...Je coure...J'ai 14 ans...Je coure... Je tente d'échapper à ce chien noir qui me poursuit depuis trois jours et trois nuits ; j'essaye par ailleurs de reprendre mon souffle ; mais sans m'arrêter ; sinon la bestiole va me dévorer.

Je vois une fille habillée en noire ; elle est assez jolie je trouve. Elle sort d'une villa magnifique. Une fille à papa sûrement ; dommage pour moi... Je coure encore ; sans savoir où je vais... Et mais attendez ! Je vais lui demander où je pourrais trouver refuge ; je suis en fugue depuis près de deux semaines ; je dors très peu pour échapper aux monstres et je sais qui je suis. Un demi-dieux ; j'attire les monstres et je n'y peux rien ; quoi que je fasse ; mettre du déo ne sert à rien j'ai déjà essayer ; on me poursuit pour me tuer ; si vous voulez mon avis ; même si il ne compte pas vraiment ; soyez heureux de n'être que de simples mortels ; vous qui avez le choix entre croire cette histoire irréelle ou ne pas y croire ; vous qui ne risquez rien ; moi j'aimerais tellement être à votre place. Avoir deux parents qui m'aime pour se que je suis et pas car je pourrais leur sauver la mise. Hermès ; c'est mon père et je le déteste ; il a fait de ma mère un monstre ! D'ailleurs... Et mince j'ai perdu la fille de vue ! Il faut vraiment que je la retrouve si je veux savoir où je vais... Ma mère est devenue folle ; elle me fait vraiment peur ; je reviendrais à elle plus tard ; car je viens d'apercevoir la fille.

Elle a les cheveux noirs ; un débardeur noir ; une veste en cuir ; un pantalon noir déchiré par endroit et des bottines noires avec des pointes dessus. Elle a aussi un bracelet en argent et ses yeux sont magnifiques. Je n'en ai jamais vu des aussi bleus !

Je m'approche d'elle doucement ; elle paraît plus jeune que moi ; mais elle est très effrayante de près. Je ne sais pas si elle a beaucoup d'amis avec cette tenue. Quoique moi je suis pas vraiment mieux ; j'ai un T-shirt rouge brûlé par endroit ; un jean simple mais usé ; et des basket noir qui me font mal aux pieds. J'ai les cheveux en bataille ( bas désolé mais j'ai pas eu le temps de me laver ; j'étais en fuite pour ma survie ; alors pour la classe on repassera ! ) Et lui tapote à l'épaule. Elle sursaute et me lance un regard noir ; mais je ne me décourage pas et lui lance

\- Salut... Je m'appelle Luke et... J'aimerais savoir ; tu connaîtrais pas un lieu pour se ravitailler pour pas cher et pour s'abriter ? Je... Tu t'appelles comment au faite ?

\- Euh... Salut Luke... Attend ; tu es en fugue ?

\- Oui... Je n'ose pas lui dire les raisons ; elle ne comprendrait pas et qu'est-ce-que sa changerait pour elle ?

\- Je peux venir avec toi s'il te plaît ? J'ai de la nourriture dans mon sac ; ma mère est folle et sa domestique va me tuer si je pars pas tout de suite. J'en ai marre de ma vie et personne va me regretter alors... Dit oui s'teuplait !

Je la regarda les yeux ronds ; cette fille venait-elle vraiment de me dire qu'elle souhaitait fugué ? Elle avait dit sa d'un souffle ; elle ne devait rien savoir ; et puis que dirait son père ? Un grondement retentit au loin ; les nuages étaient sombres...

\- Et ton père ? lui demandais-je

\- Il nous a abandonné... Me répondit-elle. Elle semblait timide tout à coup ; comme si c'était un sujet sensible. Je n'insista pas et accepta qu'elle m'accompagne ; les nuages gris foncés se retirèrent doucement ; me laissant perplexe...

\- Merci ! Au faite je m'appelle Thalia ! Thalia Grace !

Thalia... Quand avais-je déjà entendu ce prénom là déjà ?

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

 _ **Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Il n'est pas très long ; c'est le début et j'ai toujours du mal à commencer mes histoires xD Sa prend toujours trois ans avant qu'il n'y ai de l'action donc j'essayerais d'avancer plus tard. Prochai** **n chapitre bientôt ( j'ai retrouvé mo** **n imagination là ; donc j'en profite ! 8D )**_

 _ **J'adore les review ! Les conseils c'est utiles ; sa aide vraiment ; et même si vous n'aimez pas ; sa me dérange pas ; chacun ses goûts.**_


End file.
